Rose and her new Doctor
by Dria The Dreary
Summary: Journeys End NEVER happened! The Eleventh Doctor misses Rose and vists her in Pete's world
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, the doctor left Rose in Pete's world. **_**Journeys End **_**doesn't happen The Eleventh Doctor has left Amy and Rory and is missing Rose. He is talking to River and she understands. So the Doctor arrives in the Parallel world and finds Rose sitting in Bad Wolf Bay. Rose doesn't recognize him, the Doctor proves who he is…and the rest is history….!**

I wondered when the Doctor would come back. I wondered this for a year or so. How could I not? I was stuck in this stupid universe without him. At least I had Mickey, and mum. I even had my dad, Pete, to bad he never really knew me. Mum at least was the happiest of our bunch, with Tony, my new brother. He was cute; he had mum and my hair, but had Pete's eyes. He was almost five now. I looked up at the sky, I began to notice stars blinking out a week or tow ago. Our Big Dipper was missing half of it's handle all ready. Jackie didn't really notice but Pete and Mickey got worried. Every time we'd get a chance, we'd head to Bad Wolf bay, maybe spend a long weekend there. I would always smile at the name, then cry, it reminded me so much of the Doctor. Today was different, I knew it was, today I felt someone calling my name. I had dreams of the Doctor telling me it was OK, nightmares of him dying in my arms. Why? Was someone sending me these dreams? Was he? I talked about this to Mum and Mickey, who knew the Doctor best. "Well, why don't we go to the bay then? Maybe he'll show up?" Mum would always say. Mickey would just roll his eyes and say maybe I was missing him to much. I decided I would go to the bay today, just in case he did…

"Mum, I'll only be there for a little while. I am almost twenty-five anyway." I rolled my eyes at her protesting, she had plenty of stuff to do here, with Tony on his way to school and with Pete signing some papers for a vacation home. Mickey had to visit his new friends with the resistance. "Oh Rose! What if he doesn't come back, you'll be so heart broken! I don't want that man to hurt you again. " She bit her lip as Tony ran around screaming he was the TARDIS, he had painted him self blue on his arms and legs. "Oh Tony! You know what your father thinks about that!" she got up and ran after him, I grabbed my bag and phone. "Bye guys see you in a couple of days!", "Wait Rose I-"my mum was cut off by me slamming the door. I walked up to my car, only to run into Mickey. "Hey Rose, where you goin'?" he asked as we picked up our belongings. I bit my lip as he figured it out himself. "Rose, no, it's been almost two years now, he's probably regenerated and has new companions now!" he stood up, waiting for my reaction. I felt my anger build up inside, I almost let it burst out, but I just held my breath, "SHUT UP MICKEY!" I yelled. I guess holding my breath didn't do any good. People looked at us in the street, but I didn't care. I pushed past Mickey and got in the car. It would be a very quite drive.

An hour later, I got out of the car. I took a deep breath, and waited. Maybe Mickey was right. Maybe the Doctor had moved on. Maybe he had new companions. I looked around and sighed. I sat down on a log near the water. I heard someone walking behind me; I turned and saw a tall man coming towards me. He had pale skin and a weird hat on his head. "Can I help you?" I asked, he stopped and his eyes widened, his eyes looked somewhat familiar. "Uh, yes. I'm Jay. I was wondering you could help me with my car? It broke down and I've been walking for an hour!" he finished. Pointing to the road I just came from. "Oh, sure, let me give you a ride to it then." I stood up from the log and walked to my car. "So what's that on your head?" I asked innocently. "This?" he pointed to his head. "It's a fez, I like fez' now." He replied like I knew him. Why would he act like that? We got into my little Fiat and headed to the main road. "A fez? Ha, I think my grandfather used to wear one those!" He smiled, " So what's your name?" I asked, turning into the road. "Oh yes, my names John, John Sykes?" I don't think he meant it as a question but it came out like that. I laughed then caught myself. "What was the joke?" he asked, playing with his fez. "Oh, nothing really, I just used to have a friend with the name John." John smiled, "Well it is a really common name, turn here." I nodded and turned down a road heading to the main shops. "So what happened to him?" I looked at the road, it was crowded with shops, I saw something familiar to the left, some kind of flash of blue. "Huh? Oh, he kind of just left, not much of a goodbye either!" John coughed, "Well, doesn't sound like a good friend does he? Well here's our stop. Down that small road." He pointed to the alley near the print shop. "Sure, does it need a jumper or-" I gasped, the TARDIS was standing right there, the TARDIS! "Where did you get that?" I asked slowly. "Isn't it obvious Rose?" I turned to John, "Are you…?" I asked, he nodded, taking off his fez and pulling out a key, the key. "Hello Rose, long time no see."

**Sorry its so short, I know this is my first story in A LONG time but once I saw the new Doctor Who episode: Lets Kill Hitler, I had to write it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I got stuck on the name for the bad guy, turns out Jovian means Jupiter, I feel really stupid for not knowing that. Well…enjoy!**

**The Doctor's POV**

I smiled at Rose; she was staring at me, staring at the TARDIS, at my fez. I expected her to run and hug me; half expected her to kiss me. Instead, she screamed and slapped me, which I did not expect…at all. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my face. "What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I will tell you what that's for you stupid twit! That was for leaving me here, that's for never contacting me, EVER!" she screamed louder, "and that's for you wearing a stupid hat that makes you look even dumber. AND for regenerating into a guy who wears stupid hats!" I took a step back, holding my hands in the air, trying to be cautious. "However over all you missed me right? Isn't that why you go to the Bay everyday?" She took a breath, "Who told you that?" I tried not to laugh, knowing she'd probably bite my head off once I told her, "Well when you left I found Jackie and she-"I was cut off by her ranting again "My mum told you! She told me to forget you!", "Well I'm here, wish granted." I opened my arms, Rose walked up slowly, looking at me skeptically, "Oh c'mon Rose, I'm sorry." She hugged me, "Sorrys not gonna cut it." I heard her sobbing on my jacket, "Hey! That's my new jacket!"

"So tell me everything. Who are your new companions? How did you regenerate?" Rose took sip of her coffee as I played with my fork. I almost launched myself into my stories, I had to go slow though, I didn't want her to miss a thing. I told her about Martha, the hospital and the Judoon. Donna showing up with her wedding dress was interesting, especially when I told her she showed up in a wedding dress. The stories with Martha were short though, Rose liked the one about the Face of Boe. She was sorry about that one too. Meeting up with Donna surprised her, she wished she could have seen the Adipose though. Donna eventually grew bored of me, which Rose thought was quite amusing though. Donna wanted to stay with the Ood, I didn't really know why, she had such a temper, I had feared for the Ood, always being surrounding by a crazy redhead saying Oi! every time the Ood did something. Then there was when I regenerated, I was helping Donna's grandfather, he knew who I was, but was worried for Donna. "There was an explosion, Wilf was inside a radiation unit, I wasn't. I saw you, months before you even met me. I don't think you remembered." She shook her head. I told her about crashing the TARDIS into Ameilia Pond's yard. She thought Ameilia was kind of obsessed. "Jealous?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee again.

So it was easy for the rest of the story. I left out the part where River Song was my wife-to-be, and was supposed to kill me. "So you said River Song was actually Melody Pond? Wow, these people have a really dysfunctional family. It's like listening to a soap opera!" she flipped her hair behind her, "Oh c'mon Rose," I felt myself set back into the old ways, "don't act like you don't understand. Remember when I first regenerated? I was stuck in that stupid show." "Oh yeah, and I was there in a scary as hell game show." She shuddered, and then glanced down at the TARDIS. "You said it had changed…" I smiled; I knew she missed the old girl. "C'mon Rosie, I'm sure she'd remember you too."

"Wow, it's like coming home." She ran her hand on the bars, I felt the TARDIS hum at a familiar presence, humans couldn't feel it though. "I don't think she could forget someone who took her in, Bad W." I frowned at what I had just said, Rose turned at me, smiling sympathetically. "So, would you mind me coming for a ride?" I smiled, "I don't know Rose, it's been soooo long." I played with the fez I still had left. "Can I see the fez?" I tossed it to her, she looked at one of the doors and whispered something to herself, the TARDIS hummed and changed a room. Rose opened the door and threw the fez inside and shut the door, "Hey! Why does everyone do that?" She laughed, "and why the bowtie?", "Because bowties are cool." I replied, straightening my bowtie. "I think I liked you better in a straight tie." "Bowties are cool." I said again, in a teasing tone. "I wish I could meet them, y'know, the other companions, we could start a 'Companions of the Doctor club.' I laughed, "Well, you've meet Martha." Rose cocked her head, "What? No I haven't." "Yes you did, she married Mickey, and you we're at his wedding weren't you? Unless they didn't have a wedding." Rose looked at me like I was crazy, "I know he's married…that was the same Martha? He said they met when she started as a Freelance Monster Hunter. I almost joined FMH, just decided not to at the last minute. Besides, Martha came from the other Earth." I rolled my eyes, FMH, just another Torchwood I guess. "Humph, maybe, let's go and check it out."

We arrived at Pete's house quickly, I laughed at Rose's car, never really imagined her driving a car, just the TARDIS… "Mickey said he was going to Benni's, its coffee shop, he said he had paperwork. "Sure." I looked out the window. It felt weird, being almost normal. With Rose, it felt normal. With anyone else, it was exciting and crazy, I didn't want that. I wanted Rose to be adventurous with me. We pulled into a parking near a busy shopping strip. Why was this place always so busy? There were so many people, and it was 12:19, to many people during a za2, he said he had paperwork. "Sure." I looked out the window. It felt weird, being almost normal. With Rose, it felt normal. With anyone else, it was exciting and crazy, I didn't want that. I wanted Rose to be adventurous with me. We pulled into a parking near a busy shopping strip. Why was this place always so busy? There were so many people, and it was 12:19, to many people during work hours.

"C'mon, I see him now." Rose, slammed the door. I followed quickly, Mickey was writing something down in a notepad. "Ah, Rickey! Good to see you." I exclaimed. Mickey looked up at me, "Do I know you?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Guess who calls you Rickey." Mickey looked at me, his eyes widened, "D-d-doctor?" I smiled, "Hey Mickey Mouse." I smiled half-heartedly. "What the hell! And you've been where? Off leaving Rose watching Dirty Dancing 6 times a week, that's where." I glanced at Rose; I knew she liked the movie, but what? "Shut up Mickey." Rose said through her teeth. "How's Martha? Doin' well?" Mickey stopped rambling, "Oh, Martha…she said she wanted to see if her other family was near here."

"Wouldn't you go with her?" I asked, "I needed some paperwork done. Some Adipose Nursery ships were spotted only a light-year or two away. With the speed their going, they'll be here in a month or three. We just have to send a signal and give them different coordinates to a new planet for harvesting. Did you hear they found a new way to harvest? It's quite interest-" "Mickey, where is Martha?" I leaned in close. "Cool bowtie, I thought you were more into ties…" Mickey looked at Rose, "Think the new Doctor will suit you?" Before Rose could even answer, I intervened, "Let's see, Jov or Vian?" Mickey's face turned to one of rage, "How dare you associate me with those coward Vians, me, a powerful first class Jov, being associated with-" 'Mickey' stopped screaming, everyone in the coffee shop was staring at him, but like any other human, they looked away, whispering furiously. "When did you realize?" he asked, Rose was staring at me, then at Mickey, "Mickey is right-handed, you were writing with your left. Javios, sixth planet in the Riding Galaxy, quite a small planet actually, with a purple ring surrounding the middle, separating Via and Jov. This man right here is a Jov, quite deadly aren't you?" Mickey stared at Rose, even though I was talking to him. "Javios will destroy Galifrey." He said it neatly, like saying you were popping out for a carton of milk. "You Javio, always behind in the times, Galifrey is gone, I am the last of my kind, as are you." Mickey snarled, "let us continue this elsewhere?" He nodded, "Doctor, you said he was dangerous." I smiled at Rose, it's alright love, he can't hurt me, he's met other Timelords, and he knows what we're capable of." Rose glanced at Mickey as he followed us, "Are you OK? You seem…angrier, what happened while you were away?" "A lot, but it's not the time for that, we have to make sure Mickey and Martha are safe."

We stopped at a park near the TARDIS' location, in case we had to run. "I am right here you know, and they are safe, I may be Jov but that doesn't mean we all kill our victims." Rose gasped, "So why have you taken on my friend's ID?" He smiled; he threw away the papers he was working on. "If you are true to your word, that Javios lost, then I will tell you" I took out SPS, Space Positioning System, "Here is the Riding Galaxy." I showed the Galaxy to him, the Red sun was larger the first three planets were being sucked in. "The sun was exploding, but in a huge sacrifice, your planet went in first, to give time for all other planets' habitants to escape, the first time the Jov and Via worked together." Mickey looked up at me, he spat at the ground, "YOU LIER! The Jov would never side with the Via! They would rather die then that!" "What I'm telling you is the truth, if you wish to not believe it, kill my friends." Rose squeaked, "Doctor! How could you?" I looked at Rose, "Before you do though, I need your name. So the Shadow Proclamation will know who to capture." He smiled, "Tell them it's Ssan, Ssan Song." He laughed, then left us, with me grasping for words and Rose getting ready to run after him, "Rose, don't, he won't kill them. They're too precious." "What?" I smirked, "Time to call in friend, oh, I think she'll like you." I started to head to the TARDIS, with Rose quickly following.

**WHAT IS THIS YOU ASK? Taa daaaaa, ok, how you like it so far? I don't think I got Eleven down pack though, but you know, it's my story!**


	3. Ideas! Wow, ! is hard to type

How about some ideas for my next chapter? PM me about it and I can give you what I am thinking of. Or send me a DocX. I will give any information if asked. Just give me some ideas! I will start some Basil letters if you want. He doesn't have a laptop 'cause he ain't so darn smart…lol. So go ahead. You click that review box...yeah…click it….wow. How high am I? Ha ha ha ha…whats that mom? That's not pot…jk…or not…;D


End file.
